Drift to Tokyo
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: The gang arrives in a new dimensino which is called Tokyo. Is there a feather here of just surprises?


Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Card Captor Sakura

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tsubasa Chronicles or Card Captor Sakura. **

**Author's note: For people who have made this kind of story that tc and cc met this is a whole diff story because a friend of mine requested this I wouldn't want him/her to be disappointed. I promised myself any request stories I get from my friends I make them ASAP. I remembered someone make this kind of story also. If you read this that you thought I stole your idea. No, I'll try to make it different than yours. Anyways hope you enjoy this. Ow, maybe some spoilers are here.**

* * *

The group landed to a dimension called Tokyo.

Kurogane fell off first and landed on a sloppy thingy.

"What the hell is this thing?"

Then he was now sliding down.

"Wha-whats happening!"

His face landed on sand.

Fai also slided down the sloppy thingy and landed on Kuro.

"Owie, Kuro-kin landing on you is owie"

Syaoron also slided down and landed on Fai.

"Ah! Fai-san sorry!!"

"Its alright Syaoron"

"Kyaa!"

Sakura slided and landed on Syaoron.

"Ah! Syaoron-kun you okay I'm sorry if I landed on you!"

"Syaoron, Its alright princess"

"Wah! Mokona knows this place! This is Tokyo!"

Mokona slides down and jumps on Kuro's hair.

"Get off puff ball white bun!"

After all that ruckus.

"I swear I heard a crush in penguin park"

"Hey wait for us!"

"Slow down in running!"

The one came rushing to the park was suddenly twitching when she saw a person that looks like her when she's older.

"Kyaa! Who are you and why do you look like me?!"

"Hwa!! I can see 2 Sakura's at once!"

Then a boy came running next.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

As he was panting on his knees he then leaned up and saw a guy that looks like him also when his older.

"Waa!! What's this is this an Illusion card, Sakura?"

"I don't know but I already caught the Illusion card, Syaoron"

"Hwaa There are two Sakura's two Syaoron's,"

A girl in long black hair then came and was panting.

"You guys are so fast I cant keep up"

Then after she chinned up, she suddenly got her video camera and video all the things she sees.

"Kyaa 2 Sakura's and 2 Syaoron's at the same times, Oh my god its like a dream come true"

"Tomoyo-hime? Now, I saw 5 Tomoyo's already, the one in Nihon, the first world we came in, the one in piffle world, the one in the world where she has a bird or phoenix, now a young one"

Then a little stuffed like animal came out of young Sakura's bag.

"Whats the matter Sakura?"

"Kero, whats happening here? Why are there people who looks like us but they look older?"

"Wha! That's Kero! His the one who helped me get the feather and make you guys big again from the other world, Mokona has seen so many surprises at once!"

"Hey guys could you get off me first my backs gonna break with all you three are on my back"

Everyone stood up. Fai approached and held young Sakura's hand.

"Hello! I'm Fai, this is older Sakura, older Syaoron and meanie Kuro-angry"

"I am not mean! And stop calling me that, skinny mage"

"Aw, meanie Kuro is meanie again"

"I'll get you mage!"

"Wai! Kuro is gonna kill me better start running away"

The two off them chased each other in the park.

Young Sakura and Syaoron sweatdropped and both thought the same "_Its like they're more childish than a normal child"_

Older Sakura approached Young Sakura.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sakura, Of course your also Sakura, because you look like me when I was younger."

"Pleased to meet you to, Sakura Kinamoto. So your from another dimension I presume? Because your clothes are different from ours."

Older Syaoron then said, "Younger Syaoron do you by any chance know if there is like any feather or something strange happening here?"

"Feather, no, something strange happening, its all ended because of Sakura who became a master of the Sakura cards"

"I see"

"Come stay at my mansion I'll lend you some of our extra clothes in our house"

Fai then said while his back shirt was being carried by Kuro, "Thanks, Tomoyo-chan"

"Don't mention it. I'll call the my bodyguards and ask for a car ride back home"

CcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

Meanwhile in Tomoyo's house. The group changed in the clothes in this world they came.

Older Sakura was in a sailor uniform that's White and black skirt. Most like a vice versa color of the uniforms of young Sakura's school.

Older Syaoron was in a sailor uniform also the opposite color of the uniform of Young Syaoron's uniform.

Fai was in polo jacket colored dark blue and under shirt colored light blue and in black jeans.

Kuro was also in polo jacket colored black and white undershirt and in maroon jeans.

Tomoyo took a video of them in their new clothes.

"Hwaaa Older Sakura and Syaoron look good together in that outfit!"

The older Sakura and Syaoron looked at each other but then looked away and blushed.

"Wai! Kuro-ku looks different in that outfit!"

"Wa! Mokona like this ribbon on her ears, (jumps on Tomoyo's shoulder) Thank you Tomoyo-chan!"

Tomoyo's mom, Sunomi, came in with tea and cake, "Here are tea and cake every one. Wow is this any coincidence? Two Sakura's and Syaoron's of different age are here and two handsome guys and… A talking stuffed animal how lucky of you to have such friends like this Tomoyo. Well I'll be going then."

"Thanks mom!"

Kero flew over the cake and ate a big fork full of cake. "So, (munch) you guys (munch) are (munch) from different (munch) world huh? (swallows)

Young Sakura shouted, "Kero have some manners we have visitors here"

Young Syaoron then said, "This lion might not even know what manners is?"

"What was that brat?"

"I said this lion doesn't even know what manners is"

The two of them faced each other with fire in their eyes with gritted teeth.

"So the young Syaoron is a brat also."

"I am not a brat!"

"Kurogane-san calm down" Syaoron tries to calm Kuro

.

"Anyways, why are you in this world anyway?"

Fai said after drinking tea, "Were here to look for a feather of older Sakura's memories"

"What are the feathers for older Sakura for?" Sakura asked.

"They are memories of older Sakura, Mokona and the group are looking for that was scattered around different dimensions"

"Oh I see, do you think Clow Reed has some feathers that he got?? Yue?"

They saw a silver angel out by the balcony window.

Tomoyo opended the screen door.

"Come in come in have some cake"

Yue flew in. Syaoron said, "Could you transform to your borrowed form first someone might see you"

Yue transformed to his borrowed form which was Yukito.

Older Sakura said, "Its Yukito-san from Clow country"

"I brought someone along"

A guy in short black hair came out which is Touya.

"Brother?" the two Sakura's mentioned. Young Sakura continued, "What are you doing here?"

"I heard that you have company came to see if you scared the hell out of them, monster."

"Why you!" Getting angry while young Syaoron holds down young Sakura.

"Touya be nice, we really came here that there's a mess happening in town some dangerous group has suddenly came out of nowhere and started terrorizing the town.

"What?! We have to go there now!"

"Wait, I want you to where this young Sakura!" brings out a costume that looks like older Sakura's clothes.

"Ahw, wait" changes inside as fast as she can.

Then comes out, "Is this alright?"

Young Syaoron blushes as she sees young Sakura in her new cute costume, "uhh, uhh it looks nice"

"young Syaoron I also got you one also" now she has a costume of older Syaoron's clothes "Put this on"

"What?! Ok fine" marches towards the changing room and grabbed the clothes which Tomoyo is holding.

After 2 minutes, young Syaoron come's out, embarrassed looking like older Syaoron in his journey clothes.

"It looks good on you young Syaoron"

Young Syaoron blushes as he was complimented by the cute young Sakura.

"Lets not waste time the towns in danger"

"Right" Sakura brings out a star necklace and chants, "Oh key the seels the power of the star reveal your true nature to me by my power I command you, realease" The key turned into the star staff. Then she throws the fly card up and shouted, "Fly!". Wings came out of Sakura's back and opened the balcony and flew while carrying young Syaoron along with her. Yukito transforms to Yue again and carries Touya. Kero transforms to his true form that's a gold lion and carried Tomoyo, Older Sakura and Syaoron along. All of them left.

"They left us behind"

"Bye Kuro-bye"

"What?!"

Kuro saw Fai flying away with Mokona.

"Hey don't leave me hear!"

"Run if you want! Bye-bi!"

"Owww!! Dang it!"

Kurogane starts running and jumps high to get through the fences.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

They now arrive in town.

Kurogane also arrived in a nick of time. When he saw the people who was terrorizing the town he was so frustrated that it was the black people with the symbol on their clothes that killed his mother. Does that mean Fei Wong Reed has a nasty plan?

He immediately charged in and killed the men in black.

"Why is Mr. Kurogane angry?"

"Don't ask" Fai said.

"Ok."

Yue said, "Its dangerous to attack with that crazy guy attacking in frustration, use the arrow card instead"

"Right"

Young Sakura summoned the arrow card, then a bow and arrow came out of her hand and started aiming at the men.

Older Syaoron took out his sword and used his nifty technique which is the flame thingy at the enemies.

Young Syaoron was amazed as he sees his older self fight strong.

Then suddenly one of the men jumps towards them and uses a magic which is called "Dark Darkness" it was going to hit them. Young Sakura used the Shield card immedietly and used Dash and ran towards the enemy and uses the sword card on the enemy. The enemy disappeared to dust.

"Wow, Mokona, is surprised to see Young Sakura-chan being so tough."

Fai now came in and used his magic to the enemies.

Young Syaoron then also charged in and used one of his spells.

"Waa. Older Sakura-chan look! Is that Dr. Kyle?"

"What?"

They saw Dr. Kyle behind the pillar, they ran over chasing him.

Touya said, "Hey! Its to dangerous there!" Touya came with them to ensure their safety.

Meanwhile, young Sakura then thought of something. She used the bubble card and the power card at the same time. In result the bubble came to the enemies and trapped them inside they tried popping it but failed, then suddenly they came down falling really hard but the bubble still hasn't popped, "Yue you finish this" Sakura smiles at Yue.

"With pleasure" Yue uses is magic which is the gem ice and threw multiple gems at each enemy and all of them disappears to dust.

"Good thinking Sakura, trapping them and using the power card to make it powerful not to pop and having me aim all at them at once. You keep getting better and better just like Clow Reed"

In Older Sakura's situation, "Stop right there Dr. Kyle"

They keep chasing each other round and round around a fountain. Then towards a building to a hallway. Dr. Kyle was trying his best to get away from them but failed, young Sakura uses her through card to get through the wall and used sand card to sink him down and used freeze card to stop him from running.

"Wah! But your at the back chasing after me? How?"

Yue then said, "This guy is stupid, he didn't see that this Sakura is young and on the back is the older one"

"What?!"

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

All of them have gathered aroung Dr. Kyle who was tied up.

"Why are you here?" Older Syaoron said,

"Wait to make sure his telling the truth I'll use the Libra card"

"Ok, What are you here for?"

"…….."

"Speak up punk!" Kurogane pointing his sword at Kyle.

"(sweatdrop and pancking) I-I'm here for"

"For what?"

"I know you will beat me up because my reason here is…"

"is?" Older Sakura getting angry and suspicious.

"I came here to get a new manga book for Haruhi Suzumiya! Fei Wong Reed ordered it. But I didn't know you would be here"

"Oh my god! His telling the truth!"

All of them have silence and a round haystack drifts through them.

Young Sakura cracked and used fight and power and dash card at the same time to beat up Kyle.

"THEN WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TERRORIZE THE WHOLE TOWN WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST ASK FOR DIRECTIONS! DAMN YOUR PISSING ME OFF"

"The monsters at it again"

"I AM NOT A MONSTER"

Touya sweatdrops as he is afraid at the rage of his younger sister.

"It was because we were looking for it. We don't know how this world goes!"

Fai said, "This guy is dumber than ever. Lets punish him."

Tomoyo took out a laptop, "I know lets make him tell his secrets and have it posted in the internet!"

Young Syaoron wonders, "Tomoyo why do you bring your laptop"

"I post them ASAP everytime each time Sakura finishes her battles"

"Oook"

Fai started, "Are you a mama's boy?"

"No!"

"His lying, type there his a mama's boy!"

"Wa!"

Kurogane then butted in, "Did you wet your bed always?"

"No!"

"His lying, put there wetting bed always"

"Do you wear girls clothes when no ones there?"

"No!"

"His lying! Put there wears girl clothes!"

"This is torture"

Yue then said, "Do you want to be gay?"

"Definitely not?"

"Holy! His lying!"

Silence and 10 hey stacks drift through them.

"Put there wants to be gay!"

Meanwhile, Fei Wong Reed was watching it from his magic mirror, he became white as he heard all of Kyle's secrets. "That Kyle is dead."

After all that the police arrested him and was brought to prison.

cCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcCcC

In Tomoyo's house again.

"It seems that Mokona hasn't sensed the feather…….. Mekkyo!! So we have to go go and get to the next world!"

"Right!"

"You're going already? Ok then, take care! Hope you find your feathers back Older Sakura!"

Tomoyo then said, "I hope you express here feelings to her soon Older Syaoron.

"Wha-! What do you mean? (blushing)"

"Is something the matter Syaoron"

"Nothing Princess"

"Bye! Hope we see each other again" Fai waves high to them.

They have left for the next world.

Young and Older Sakura said, "Hope we see each other again"

owari

Author: There you have it a long one. Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
